All About Her
by KimSensei
Summary: A boy named Uzumaki reveals his life... Join him and his friend through their journey... will their friendship last forever and maybe evolve to a committed relationship or it will just crash and they might end up like they have not known each other? His a boy who's ALL ABOUT HER
1. Chapter 1

All About Her

Chapter 1

**Uzumaki **

Here she goes again running towards me with that smile on her face. It's obvious that she has something good to say because she was quite jumpy and she was hugging me so tight, I can barely breath. I just waited for the news to burst out but I cant avoid to notice all those furtive looks around us. With the way she acts people could really conclude that were pretty much close to each other. I don't know how close we are but I have been hearing a lot of rumors spreading around. Rumors can never be good, you know. It kindda changes you. I'm not saying that its true. She is not my girlfriend for God's sake. Ahhh. I should be more careful next time(sigh). (Self realization) So that's how rumors spread. Ok, since I have mentioned it, I better tell you the whole story. Yes, your right, partly because I know people don't like cliffhangers but mainly because I want to put the truth out.

Sakura is my bestfriend. We have known each other since like forever. Ok! I know that was a bit exaggerated it's only because I know her pretty well. Bad or Good I know it all. Her ups and downs I've been there. We have spent a lot of time together so it is not impossible to be close with her. Especially with such transparent person as she is, It wasn't hard for me to like her. So, By the way, we've met each other last January 1, 2001. Too specific? Well, I know that majority says that boys don't remember dates but we actually do. We remember dates (that means M/D/Y…not the dating stuff) which are important to us and meeting her is one of the most important events that happened in my life.

I remember starting that year with a frown on my face. No one could blame me for that. I mean it was a New Year and the whole world were celebrating it with colorful fireworks at a beautiful night sky, delicious food served on the table, and most importantly having fun with their families. My situation was that my Mom was hospitalized for she was diagnosed with cancer. While the whole world was celebrating, I sat beside my mom listening to each word she says. Although I can't make out the words, still I listened. She told me about my father and how much he loves me besides whatever happened in the past. I looked at her with that "I told you so Mom! if he loves me he should have not left us" look. She cried and said sorry. It was painful to see her like that. No woman deserves to cry. She apologized and I told her that it's not her fault and it will never be. "Son, I'm sorry for ruining my relationship with your Dad, it could have been the reason that you don't have a Dad beside you and I don't have a husband beside me but I want you to know that our relationship may have not worked out but he will still be your father. Please forgive him son", she said. I don't know what words to say but I nod my head and cried with her. " Mom, I love you so much, please forgive me for the mistakes that I have done and for not being the best son to you. I love you so much and I can't sit beside you right here and see you cry, Mom please stop crying" I told her. "I accept you for who you are and I'll always love you my son." She answered. "Im sorry Uzumaki for seeing me like this but let me cry. We cry son but that does not mean were weak. It simply implies that were very strong." She continued. "Men will never understand us Women" and she ended her quote with a smile. I know I have to give her back a smile so I did and I did not regret it. Afterwards, the Doctors and nurses rushed inside the room and I simply walked out of it.

I went up to the rooftop to cool off my head. I got there and saw all these fireworks up the dark sky. I sat there and cried reminiscing all the moments my mother and me have shared together. All happy moments were flashing before my eyes and I cried.

"Wow" someone said. I thought I was alone but I was wrong. There was this girl sitting about two meters away from me. Her eyes were amazed by the wonderful colors at the sky. " Isn't that beautiful?" she said. I tried to look around her but no one else was around. So, I answered " Yes,.. It is…..quite beautiful". She looked at me. Her eyes were as colorful as the fireworks. I stared at her and my heart was beating so fast. I don't know why but I felt like I need to hear a word form her. Then she smiled and chuckled. While looking back at the sky again she said, "My Mom told me that fireworks is life. It is very colorful. Each color comes from your friends, family, love ones and all of the people surrounding you. They give color to your life. Even your enemies, those people that you hate and hates you too or the people that you have lost. They all give color to your life. It's a New Year, you know. I guess it's not a good idea for you to start it with lonely tears." I was shocked to hear those words. I thought that she never noticed me but she knew. All this time she knew that I was sad. Before I could say a word, she looked at me and smiled. The colorful light lit her face. She was so beautiful with the smile on her face. She moved towards me. Her every step was my every heartbeat. A Heartbeat as loud as the fireworks. I was extremely nervous. She was right in front of me and I don't know what to do. I was about to say a word when she suddenly hugged me. "Please be happy my friend, she whispered". My hands went up to her back and I did not even know that I was now hugging her back. "Thank you" I said. I felt something warm on my shoulder. Then I heard a sob. We were both crying but this time the warm tears that fell on each of our shoulder were tears of joy. It is truly a joy to find my best friend.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Uzumaki**

Starting from that day, I have been going out with her. We always went somewhere and we never fail to have much fun. Just a week ago, we went to the mall, she shops for clothes while I sit outside waiting for her to come out. While she dresses up, I find the time to think what to say if the dress looks ugly or if it makes her pretty so that when she comes out, I always have something to say. When she came out with this mini dress that made her look very sexy. I was dumb founded when I saw her. "What?!" she shouted at me. I panicked and laughed. She went back to the dressing room and by the time she went out, she was already wearing her own clothes. She exits the room with heavy steps and I followed her. Even though for me it was quite funny, I tried to put on a serious look to win her forgiveness for something girls consider as a mistake that should never ever be done. I ran after her and seized her hands. "Sakura!.. What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing! Its just that you laughed at me at the store and I felt embarrassed. Oh, nothing's wrong Uzumaki.", she answered. "Oh, Its just that those type of dress are not your style and I kinda flipped out to see you wearing that. No offence but I was new to that look of yours and it was funny. Come on, don't take it that seriously." I explained. Whatever Uzumaki, I'm not 11 years old anymore. I'm not the little girl you have met at the roof top before. I'm now 16 years old. You know I'm older now. See? I'm taller and I'm more mature. Don't be a kid and treat these things immaturely". She talked to me like I'm this dumb kid with her over exaggerated actions showing how tall she was and with her pronunciation that gives a lot of attitude. That's when I knew that it was getting serious, so I gathered my self up and apologized. "Ok, I'm sorry. I should have not laughed at you but I honestly don't like to see you in those kind of dresses. It makes people think you're a slut and you are not. Please don't buy those kind of dresses because you look funny". I jokingly said. " Just admit it, you don't want other people to see me as hot as I am because you'll get jealous", she replied. " Oh, ok if you say so Ms. Moody. Your pretty hot but you are mine". LOL. She stared at me. " Your mine..I mean your myy….. best friend. No one will steal you from me. She just laughed and we both went down to the 2nd floor to buy some school supplies.

Classes will start next week so we have to prepare our things before going to school of course. The 2nd floor was very crowded. What a coincidence, a lot of people are buying some school supplies also. Why not? We had to go through this crowd just to get some notebooks. I held her hand and pulled her through because I know that if I did not she could be lost. She picked her notebooks and I picked mine. On the way, we met our 3rd year English teacher and we were not able to avoid having conversation with her. " So your both still together huh? Bet no one could separate you from each other". Ms. Stacey said. "Of course, best friends always stick together. Right Sakura?" I replied. "Oh there it is". I pretended to have saw something and walked towards it. I know Sakura knows what to do. "Uzumaki, wait for me. I'm sorry Ma'am I have to go. I don't want to be lost around here"Sakura said. They immediately ended the conversation and said their goodbyes which was a good news. I can't help but giggle. I looked at Sakura and she was waving goodbye while walking towards me. "Watch out". I shouted. Sakura accidentally bumped into a guy and all her notebooks were thrown away. I ran after her. I could see that she was trying to apologize to the person while picking both of their notebooks. "I'm sorry sir. I'm really sorry. I did not see you." She said. "That's because you were nooling" the guy said. I hurriedly helped her get her notebooks and stand up. We returned the notebooks to the owner and said sorry. "Next time, tell your friend to watch where she's going so that she won't ruin other's day again." The guy said. "I'm really sorry sir," Sakura repeatedly said. She should have not noticed that she was now clinging to my arms. I could sense that she was scared. "That's enough Sakura, lets go." I said. I did not want to be there any longer. Together we walked away from the situation when I saw the guy purposely putting her foot where Sakura would take her step and Sakura accidentally stepped on his foot. "Ok, I had it. You hit me moments ago and now you're stepping on my foot. Really?" The guy complained. I grabbed Sakura and she hid at my back. "I'm sorry Sir, my friend obviously did not did it on purpose but you did. You have intentionally placed your foot there and its not her fault that you have hurt your self but still we are sorry Sir." I can feel Sakura's grip on my hand tightening. "Kindly let us leave" I said. He abruptly grabbed Sakura and she fell to the ground. I know that he was older than me. Maybe 20 or plus but that does not mean that he is stronger than me. I wanted to punch him on the face but when I helped Sakura to get up, she whispered on my left ear that we just have to go. She got up and we were ready to leave. "I have much respect for you Sir, so please leave us alone". I heard some buzz around us saying how ruthless the guy was and I do agree but we just walked it out.

I accompanied Sakura as she went home. I opened the door for her and I drove my car on our way to her house. I could see that she was still worried and it pisses me off to see her like that. "Just forget about it". I tried to comfort her. "That was full of crap. I hate going through situations like that but thank you Uzumaki." I never thought that she would still say thank you even though I was not able to do anything. I did not fight back. "Thank you for not fighting back. I would really feel bad if you did. So, thank you that you have listened to me Uzumaki." She continued. I don't know how to feel but if she's happy, I'm happy.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Uzimaki**

Let's now go back to the First day of school where in Sakura runs toward me and she has some news for me. "Best, He's here!". She murmured. I tried to think for any person who could rightfully fit the "he" she's talking about until I gave up and asked her who. She said that she was referring to Sasuke. She excitedly informed me that she's in the same school with her long time crush Sasuke. She has been keeping that secret since we were twelve. We went on the same school since elementary but Sasuke went abroad when we first got to high school. I remembered Sakura then being so devastated. I had to listen to her stupid sad stories full of regret because she has not confess her feelings for him. However, now that she can see Sasuke almost everyday I thought she would stop but as usual, I was wrong. You don't have any idea how unpredictable girls are. They can go from a rate of six but often times at rate of ten. LOL. Every school day, I have to listen to the fantasies my seatmate has made up about her and Sasuke. I have to continuously remind her about being serious at school and that if she does not pay attention she should not drag me along because I'm not interested about boys. Ok girls, We are not interested about other boys. We're not like you. We don't compliment each other cause that would mean that your attracted to him. I'm sorry Sakura but I don't like chatting about Sasuke. But of course, all of these are just in my head since I'm a friend. I have to shut up and let the girl have her way to avoid troubles. Why? Because that's what they want.

During lunch break I gave Sakura an advice to confess. She told me that I'm crazy. Yeah, I saw that one coming. I said, "why not? If he knows that you like him, maybe he'll become your suitor." She stopped eating and faced me. "Girls are never the one to make the first move. I should wait. Yes, I want him to be my suitor or even my boyfriend." Sakura said. I chortled. I stopped when she looked at me giving me a caution. "As what I was saying, if I confess, he "may" become my suitor but you don't know how I would really feel if I did that. My ego will be taken away from me." She explained. I thought about it and agreed. Of course, Sakura would never be the type of girl who flirts around. In fact, she only exposed her secrets to me. I could not imagine a Sakura like those other girls who have boyfriends who courted them because the boys know that their die hard feelings would say yes. Sakura is different.

After our lunch, we separately went to our P.E. classes but still I can see her from the basketball court where our team is playing. She is playing volleyball with the rest of our girl classmates. She have told me before that she hates sports so I am not shocked if she does not do anything when the ball comes to her except to dodge it. However, when the teacher is watching she does her best to hit it and she has done it pretty well this time. Watching her, I was very proud of that hit and I laughed quietly at the side. Someone poked me from behind and said, "Hey Uzumaki. Nice to see you again." I turned around to see who it was. It was just Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke. What's up?" I shook his hand and he said, "Oh, Never thought you'd still remember my name Dude." (If only he knows that I hear his freaking name everyday.) We talked about random stuff and paused for an awkward moment looking for another topic. Then, I came up with the topic 'Sakura'. I was about to say her name when he interrupted me with the statement, "Sakura? Right? That girl over there. Is she Sakura? You know your best friend before." I was stunned to find out that Sasuke still remembers her name. "Oh, yes Sakura my best friend. You know were still best of friends until now. So, what's up with her? I asked. "Oh, nothing, I just think she has gone through a drastic change since the last time I saw her." I was looking at Sasuke while he was gazed at Sakura. "Oh yes, she sure did." I responded.

Sakura spotted the two of us and she gestured at me and said Hi. She was busy waving her hands that she forgot about the volleyball. I pointed my finger at her back to warn her but it was too late. The instant she turned around the ball was right in front of her. "Sakura!" I shouted and dashed on the way to Sakura. When I got there, I was surprised to see Sasuke taking Sakura by his arm and carrying her to the direction of the clinic. I approached them and said, "Sakura are you alright?" "Of course she's not. Are you even opening your eyes?" The answer I received from Sasuke. "Uzumaki, my arms hurt so badly." I was very worried about Sakura. I wanted to be the one to carry her, so I did. "Come Sakura. Let's go to the clinic". Sakura forced her self to come down from Sasuke's arms. "Thank you" she said. I carried her off to the clinic but I was not able to miss the dreadful look Sasuke gave me nevertheless I did not care. Sakura needs to be fine first before I worry about the absurd situation going on.

When we got there, Sakura was immediately treated which was great. There were several bandages on her body and I had to assist her as she walks into my car. I drove her home. She slept in the car and it was obvious that she was dreaming because she was murmuring something. I laughed quietly at her. I looked at her and I urgently took my camera to video tape the moment. Of course, I stopped the car at the safe side of the road. I pressed the record button and the movie begins. "ahh mmmm gehi mamadiklo" I could not understand the words Sakura has just said, all I know is that it was funny. "heheha,…. Thank you Sasuke". Did I heard that right? I did not move for about ten seconds and I ended up finishing the video. I continued to drive and we safely arrived at her house.

3


End file.
